My Answer
by Byunnie Bacon
Summary: No summary, langsung baca aja.


**Title: My Answer**

**Rated: T/PG-13**

**Genre: School Life, Friendship, Drama, Romance**

**Warning: Yaoi, alur berantakkan, gaje, cinta segitiga gatot (gagal total), typo(s), etc.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, GUYS!  
**

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Hanya masalah sepele itu, aku langsung dipindahkan ke sekolah lain."

"Apa perlu aku kabur dari rumah lagi?"

"Sial, benar-benar memusingkan!"

Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang menggerututi keputusan kedua orang tuanya bahkan kakak perempuannya kali ini berhenti membelanya. Membolos saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan malah berkeliaran di koridor yang sepi, membuat guru menangis dengan melontarkan kata-kata kasar, suka sekali mengerjai adik kelas sendiri dengan memberikan hadiah yang menakutkan, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah ikut tawuran untuk membalas dendam ke sekolah tetangga. Apa itu masalah yang cukup sepele, Park Chanyeol? Mana ada orang tua yang mau anaknya terus menjadi preman sekolah sepertimu? Kau harus banyak belajar, sayang. Berpisah jauh dari orang tuamu dan tinggal sementara di asrama salah satu sekolah di Seoul, apa akan membuat kau bisa berubah atau keburukanmu semakin menjadi?

* * *

"Dengarkan kata guru dan kepala penjaga asramamu, jangan membolos saat pelajaran berlangsung, jangan mengerjai siswa lain, jangan berkata kasar, jangan mencoba kabur, dan jaga kelakuanmu selama di sini. Kau mengerti, Park Chanyeol?" seru sang ibu sukses menceramahi putranya tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"_Ne_, _arraseo_, _ma_," sahut Chanyeol terdengar mengeluh sekali.

Setelah Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari mobil ibunya, dia langsung melesat ke kawasan asrama dan tidak berpamitan dulu dengan ibu tercintanya.

"Anak itu benar-benar tidak beradab," umpat Ibu Chanyeol tampak menyesal karena memiliki anak sebandel Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Chanyeol melangkah berbalik bermaksud ingin kabur, tapi sudah ada yang membuatnya harus berjalan maju terus menuju kamar barunya.

"Hey, kau! Choi _Sonsaengnim_ sudah menunggumu, cepat kemari atau kau akan mati!"

Mendengar gertakan tersebut, Chanyeol seketika merinding. Dia sering mendengar perkataan teman-temannya di Busan tentang para guru yang mengajar di Seoul; yaitu sangat tegas, berwibawa, dan melakukan apa saja agar semua muridnya bisa hidup disiplin meskipun dengan jalan kekerasan. Bahkan bagi seorang Chanyeol, hukuman yang diberikan dari para guru di kota Seoul adalah sebuah neraka dalam hidupnya. Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Bisakah kau tunjukkan arah jalannya?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit memucat.

"_Oi_, Chen! Tolong antarkan anak ini ke ruangan Choi _Sonsaengnim_, dia murid baru yang menjadi teman kamarmu bulan ini," teriak si anak penggertak pada seorang temannya yang tengah asyik dengan bukunya—buku penakluk _uke_—dari teman kamarnya bulan lalu.

"_Ne_, ikuti aku!" jawab Chen segera bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Suaranya terlalu melengking untuk seorang pria, bibirnya bahkan seperti bibir bebek karet milik anak tetanggaku di Busan," gumam Chanyeol mulai merasa risih.

"Cepat ikuti dia!" seru anak tadi kembali menggertak.

"_Ye_!" balas Chanyeol sangat ketus.

* * *

"Nama Park Chanyeol, berasal dari Busan, memiliki prestasi belajar terbaik dengan berhasil masuk dalam peringkat 20 besar saat duduk di bangku SMP dan terburuk dengan berada di peringkat 48 dari 50 murid di kelasnya sewaktu bersekolah di salah satu SMA di Busan."

"Benar-benar mengerikan sekali, lanjutkan!" pinta Siwon terlihat cukup jengkel.

"Melakukan banyak penyimpangan; di antaranya adalah mengerjai adik-adik kelas yang menarik perhatiannya dengan memberikan hadiah yang menakutkan dan jorok, suka sekali berkata kasar sampai membuat para guru menangis, membolos di waktu jam perlajaran berlangsung, memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela kelasnya dengan tongkat _baseball_ atau kursi sebagai pelampiasaan kebosanannya, dan lebih parahnya lagi ikut tawuran untuk membalaskan dendam anggota gengnya ke sekolah-sekolah yang bersangkutan di Busan."

"Binatang apa yang kau takuti, nak?" tanya Siwon tajam.

Gleb!

Chanyeol meneguk paksa salivanya. "K-Kecoa, pak."

Chen langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, sebelum tawanya meledak saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol tadi.

"Bahkan _gangster_ sepertimu masih punya kelemahan, jangan coba-coba kau mengacau di sini. Aku tidak akan toleransi dengan kesalahan sekecil apapun yang bisa diperbuat oleh muridku dan yang perlu kau ingat, masih ada guru yang lebih kejam dan mematikan dariku. Jadi kau masih dapat bersyukur, cepat pergi ke kamar kalian sekarang!" koar Siwon sangat kencang.

"_Ne_, _algeseumnida_, _Sonsaengnim_!" jawab Chen bersemangat, kemudian bergegas menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari markas sang guru.

* * *

"**Kamar **_**uke**_** populer**"

"Itu pasti kerjaan Sehun," ujar Chen sambil menunjuk _name tag_ kamar tetangganya.

"Awas kau. kodok _albino_! Aku akan mematahkan kakimu," umpat Baekhyun langsung mengambil _name tag_ tersebut, kemudian meremasnya sampi benyek.

Sebelum memasuki kamar barunya, langkah Baekhyun terhenti sejenak dan dia bergegas berbalik ke belakang.

"Tunggu dulu—"

DBUK!

Tanpa peringatan, Kyungsoo langsung saja menabrak tubuh kurus Baekhyun karena tidak menyangka teman sekamarnya yang baru itu berhenti dan kembali berbalik.

"—dia anak baru?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berpegangan dengan Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh.

"Begitulah, dia juga akan menjadi salah satu _seme_ barumu," jawab Chen mencoba tidak tertawa.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" seru Baekhyun tinggi.

Chen dan Kyungsoo seketika terjengit kaget. Chen bergegas membenarkan kata-katanya, "maksudku menjadi teman barumu, hehe."

"Awas saja kau, Chen!" ujar Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chen.

"_Kajja_, cepat masuk!" Kyungsoo menyeret paksa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar baru mereka dan membanting pintu saat menutupnya.

"_Kajja_, kita juga masuk," suruh Chen menghela napas lega.

Chen baru saja memegang knop kamar barunya, tapi dia tidak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol. Pasti anak ini sekarang sedang terpesona dengan Baekhyun, batin Chen.

"Kau boleh terpesona padanya, tapi setidaknya kau tidak perlu membuka mulutmu selebar itu," ejek Chen sambil menyandarkan diri ke sisi pintu kamar.

"Terpesona apa, heh?" gertak Chanyeol malu.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah kalau bukan terpesona namanya?" lawan Chen enteng.

"Kau kalah, kawan!" sela Kai numpang lewat.

"_Gomawo_, otak _yadong_," timpal Chen sedikit terkikik.

"_Yaa_, _hyung_!" seru Kai dari kejauhan.

"_Mian_," sahut Chen dengan nada_ innocent_.

"Dasar aneh," gumam Chanyeol bergegas masuk kamar.

"Kau yang aneh, Tuan!" balas Chen tidak mau kalah.

* * *

**—To be Continued—**


End file.
